


Afterparty

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: After leaving Slughorn's holiday party, Hermione let out a startled squawk when hands grabbed hold of her waist.“Gotcha,” Cormac chuckled as he steered her into an alcove.  “I always like a good game of cat-and-mouse.”





	Afterparty

“Oh, Grangerrrr!  Where have you gone, sweet?”

Hermione stiffened and quickened her pace as Cormac’s voice echoed off the dark corridors.  She thought she had successfully ditched him at Slughorn’s party until she had realized that Harry had ditched her in return.  She should have left immediately upon being unable to locate Harry, but she hadn’t wanted to appear rude when Professor Slughorn had tugged her back into conversation.  After all, they were good people to know should she want to enter the Ministry and affect change after graduation.

But now, she was regretting the fact that she had not noticed when the other Gryffindors had slipped out of the party to do god-knows-what god-knows-where, and thus had to escape Cormac without support.  She was regretting the whole night actually: taking Cormac as her date, choosing a dress that left so much skin exposed to the damp, chill of the castle, wearing heels that made her feet hurt, having so many cups of punch that – given the fuzzy feeling in her head -- clearly had been spiked with something sometime after Snape had disappeared with Malfoy.

A twinge in her foot caused her to stop and adjust her shoe.  Grumbling, she continued on her way, but let out a startled squawk when hands grabbed hold of her waist.

“Gotcha,” Cormac chuckled as he steered her into an alcove.  “I always like a good game of cat-and-mouse.”

“I’m not playing… Cormac!” Hermione struggled to pry herself loose.  “Let go!”

“Mmmyes, make it a challenge, babe,” he murmured, pressing her against the wall as he nipped at her ear. 

“No, don’t…” she growled and shoved at his hand that was groping at her breast.  “Cormac, I mean it.”

He snorted softly, nipping down the side of her neck and sliding his other hand down to rub against her pelvis.  “You want this, Granger… protest all you want, princess, but I know it’s what you want.  Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy dodging my attentions all evening.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“But deep down,” he whispered, “you secretly wanted me to catch you.”

Hermione swallowed slowly as a chill rippled through her body, pebbling her nipples.  “You’re delusional, Cormac.”

“Am I?” the boy questioned, flicking his eyes down at her chest.  He slowly circled his thumbs over her erect nipples.  “I don’t think so, princess.”

Her lips parted at the pleasurable sensation and were quickly assailed by his lips. His tongue easily slipped its way into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly.  Eventually, he pulled away and eyed her lustily.

“You taste good, Granger,” Cormac sneered, kneading at her breast and trailing his fingers up her thigh beneath her skirt.  “I bet you feel good, too.”

“Nnnhhh… Cormac…”

He kissed her once more before he parted his dress robes and unfastened the flap of his pants.  Though she could not summon the willpower to push him back and run away, neither did she wish to admit that her heart was beating rapidly out of anticipation, not fear.  Refusing to watch him stroke his cock, she turned around.

“Oohh, you are a kinky one, aren’t you?” Cormac smirked, stepping forward to trap her face first against the wall.  “Gods, I knew you’d be.”

“What?” Hermione whispered, glancing behind her.  Her breath hitched upon seeing his aroused gaze, and she gasped when his cold fingers pushed aside her knickers and shoved inside of her. 

“So wet already,” he purred.  “I knew it. You’ve been aching for this all night, haven’t you?”

“No,” she snapped, fidgeting in a half-hearted attempt to escape his fingers but only succeeding in letting them move deeper inside her channel.

“That’s it, yeah… fuck yourself on my hand,” Cormac hissed in her ear.  When she refused to keep doing it, he slipped his fingers from her and used them to rub her clit instead.

Pleasure shot through her system, and Hermione moaned loudly.

“Careful, princess,” he cautioned.  “I didn’t cast any silencing charms, so unless you want Snape and Filch as an audience for our little performance.  They’re probably pervy enough to let you finish first before they punish you.”

“They’d…ahh… punish you, t-too.”

“So I’d have to clean some floors or polish some trophies,” he shrugged, continuing to stroke her.  “It wouldn’t be trophies, though, that you’d be polishing.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she envisioned herself dropping to her knees in front of Professor Snape.  Merlin, had it been the Potions Master pressed against her with his long fingers shoved in her knickers and his velvet voice purring in her ear, she would have come at least twice now.

“You like this, Granger.”  Cormac latched onto her neck with his teeth after her head lolled back onto his shoulder.  “Come on… come…. Are you close?”

“Mmmm… yes,” she breathed.  “S-so… c-close… I…”

“Good.”  Cormac yanked his hand out of her knickers and relaxed his hold on her.  When she growled in frustration at having been on the precipice and then denied orgasm, he chuckled under his breath and then gripped her throat.  “What?  You think I’m going to reward you for being such a cocktease all night?  You don’t get to come until I’m inside you, got it?”

Hermione ripped her head away from him but remained where she was while Cormac fiddled with her knickers.  Eventually frustrated with keeping them out of the way, he pressed one hand in the middle of her back and yanked hard on the black lace.  She failed to stifle a loud groan as he tore the knickers from her body. 

“Spread your legs, princess,” he instructed as he nudged one of her feet farther away.  Then, with very little warning, he thrust his sizable cock into her cunt. 

The witch cried out at the intrusion but did not fight it.  It did not hurt the way it had when Viktor had convinced her that all of the attention he had paid her meant she owed him her virginity, and then some. 

“Not a virgin, but still so fucking tight,” Cormac grunted as he thrust into her.  “Shit, Granger.  The boys’ll never believe me when I tell them how ruddy amazing your cunt feels.”

Hermione bit down on her lip to keep quiet as he continued to fuck her into the wall.  It felt surprisingly good.  Much better than Viktor’s brutal, silent rutting that ended relatively quickly and left her feeling unsatisfied and sore.

“Merlin’s cock,” the boy hissed.  “You could easily turn a couple galleon in the dormitory, you know.”

The witch turned her head and glared at him.  “I’m not a whore!”

He quirked a grin and slammed into her with even greater force.  “Why not?  I’m obviously not the first one to claim this cunt of yours.  Difference between a slag and a whore?  Whore’s have business sense.  Respectable.”

Hermione gasped as his cock hit a particularly delightful spot inside of her.  It took a long moment for her to remember her outrage at his statement.  “You… you’re far more of a slag than I am.”

Cormac snorted, gripping a handful of her hair and tugging her head back to look at her.  “And do you respect me?  No.  So my argument stands.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but the argument vanished from her mind when he began suckling at her throat.  His other hand ventured back down to her clit as he continued flexing his hips into her. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione panted as the pleasure began to build.  She would never admit it to anyone but being treated like this by Cormac was incredibly arousing in a way it hadn’t been with Viktor. As long as nobody ever saw it… or maybe.  An image of Cormac dominating her in the middle of the seventh year dorm with his roommates watching flitted into her head, and it oddly turned her on further.

Her fingers uselessly scrabbled for purchase on the stone wall, and she went up on her toes as she quickly approached her climax.  The cry that escaped her upon reaching it was cut short when his hand slipped out from between her thighs and clapped down over her mouth. 

Snarling somewhat, Cormac thrust into her recovering body for a few more minutes until he, too, reached his completion.  Groaning, he gripped her hips tightly as he shot his seed deep into her womb.

When he finally removes himself, Hermione wobbled in her high heels and sagged against the wall to keep from falling over.  Breathing heavily, she turned to face him.

Cormac cracked a smug grin as he did up his trousers and straightened his robes.  He stepped into her and then knelt down to snatch up her torn knickers from the floor. 

“You know… usually once I’ve done a witch, I’m done with the witch,” the boy explained, lightly pressing her into the wall again with his body.  He held up her knickers for her to see and then used them to wipe her face free of her juices, which had transferred from his hand when he silenced her.

Equal parts disgusted and aroused, Hermione’s heart pounded as he purposely took his time in running the damp lace over her lips.  His eyes were locked onto hers, watching for her reaction.  Feeling daring, she licked at her knickers quickly with her tongue and then gently sucked into her mouth. 

Excitement flashed in his eyes and within seconds, he had replaced her knickers with his mouth.  Without ceasing the duel of their tongues, Cormac pocketed her knickers and then pulled her body tight against him.  When they finally gasped for air, he smiled down at her.  “But you… I don’t think I’m done with you yet, princess.”


End file.
